Mending a Heart: Who Says it'll be Easy?
by PercyJacksontheChicken
Summary: A tragic accident has left Percy a shell of what he used to be. He settles in to Camp Half-Blood, but never did anything but eat, train, clean up, and sleep. A certain son of Hades and a daughter of Zeus take notice of him. But can they lead him back? AU story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's work.

Poseidon's POV

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. We both know that this was never meant to be," I stated calmly.

My wife took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right Poseidon; this was never meant to be." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you for understanding, Amphitrite. I am grateful for that," I said.

We divorced the next day.

I was finally able to be with my one true love. Sally Jackson. And she was to be immortal. Sadly, she would not be a goddess, but it would be good enough for me.

Many years passed, and we had a daughter and two sons. Out of the three, Percy looked most like me. Exactly even. I had to smile. I loved them with all my heart as did the other Olympians. Even Artemis, the man-hating goddess, had found it her cold heart to adore the two boys. I couldn't have been more proud.

-Percy, Age 5- Jason, Age 13- Hazel, Age 12-

"Daddy!" I heard as I walked into the throne room. A blur tackled me to the ground.

I chuckled. "What's up, Percy?"

"Jason and Hazel won't let me help them work on a project," he answered with a cute pout on his face.

"What kind of project?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't know, they won't tell me," he whined.

"Come on; let's go see what they're making." He dragged me along to Jason's room.

I opened up the door, without knocking.

"Agh! Dad! How are you?" Jason shared a glance with Hazel. Hazel had her hands behind her back and seemed to be backing up slowly. The currents helped me notice this.

"Percy here told me that he wanted to help you guys with something, but you didn't let him. May I ask why?" I asked slyly, with a mischievous look.

"Um.. Well, we didn't want him to get hurt, you see, so we didn't let him help. And it's done now anyways," Jason explained nervously.

"Can we see?" Percy asked.

"Of course you can, bud. But not yet. You can see it the day after tomorrow," Hazel smiled. Ah, it's for Percy's birthday. I should've known. It was, after all, the 16th of August.

"Awww, but I wanna see it now!" Percy pouted.

"You'll see it soon enough, Perce," Jason got up and ruffled his hair. "I believe it's lunchtime."

"Yay! Foooooood!" Percy shouted as he raced to the dining room.

"Hazel, let's go," I said as Jason ran after Percy.

"Hold on, let me put his present away," Hazel replied. She hid it in one of Jason's drawers. "Ok, I'm done." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to lunch.

Third Person's POV

"Did you have fun yesterday, bud?" Jason said as he tapped Percy's nose.

"You bet! It was SOOO much fun! I wish my birthday could be every day! Then we would have fun forever!" Percy said ecstatically.

"Be careful what you wish for, Perce," Hazel chuckled. "Wanna go play outside?"

"YES! I wanna go play on the beach! Can we, can we?" Percy bounced.

"'Course! Let's go ask mom first," Jason replied.

"YIPPIEEEE!" Percy cheered. They all walked to their mom's, Sally's, room.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Can we go to the beach!? I wanna go! Please! Can we go? Can we?" Percy enthusiastically asked.

"Sure, honey! Be careful though. Make sure you don't get hurt!" Sally reminded.

"Thank you so much mom! I'll bring you back a shell! I promise!" Percy hugged Sally and bounded out the room.

Sally chuckled. "Make sure he doesn't get hurt, Jason. You as well, Hazel. You know how he is, picking up everything. Last time he went to the beach, he almost cut his finger off from grabbing a crab," Sally laughed. The siblings smiled.

"We'll try, mom. You never know with Percy. One moment he's next to you, then you turn around for a second and he's already a mile away," Jason complained.

"Ah, don't worry, mom. We'll try our best. We wouldn't let anything happen to him," Hazel reassured.

"Bye, mom," Jason kissed her cheek.

"Bye, mom," Hazel repeated as she hugged Sally.

"Be careful, you two!" Sally warned before the two left.

"We will, mom!" They repeated. Those were the last words Sally heard from them. Even if she did not know at the time.

* * *

"Slow down, Percy!" Jason breathed heavily. "How does he run so fast?"

Hazel managed a weak chuckle through her heavy panting. "It's the beach, Jason! You know how much he loves it!"

Jason just smiled and shook his head.

They had a picnic on the beach before actually heading down to the water. They played tag, hide and seek and other games.

"Ready or not, Here I come!" Hazel announced. She bounded towards the forest as she heard the two run that way. She noticed the two boys behind two different trees.

"I wonder where they are? Wow, I could ne-" Hazel said loudly. She was interrupted by a huge ROAR.

Percy screamed. "J-Jason! Hazel! There's a m-monster!"

Before anyone could react, the monster fired a thorn at Percy. The only thought Hazel had in her head was, 'Percy!' as she intercepted the thorn before it hit Percy. Though it only hit her shoulder, she knew that it was poisoned.

She let out a scream of pain, but quickly snapped her mouth shut. She couldn't worry Percy.

Percy quickly ran to her side. "Hazel!"

"I'm sorry Percy, please forgive me. I love you," Hazel whispered before she went limp. Percy cried hard.

"Hazel, wake up. Hazel! Please!" Percy desperately shouted. He only thought that Hazel was asleep. He got up deciding that he would try later.

Looking over to the monster, he saw Jason battle a weird-looking creature. Percy had never seen one before. He didn't know what it was.

Just as Percy was going to help, the creature got a lucky shot and nailed Jason right in the back. He screamed. Both Percy and Jason.

"Jason!" Percy shouted before getting extremely furious. This monster had hurt his siblings. A wave roared in his mind. The next thing he knew, the monster wasn't there anymore. All was left was golden dust, a not moving Hazel, and a bloody Jason.

He ran to Jason.

"Jason! What's going on? Can you hear me?" Percy rapid-fired.

"Percy, remember that we love you. We will always," Jason said hoarsely, before falling limp as well.

"I love you too, but why did you need to say that?" Percy murmured to himself.

* * *

Percy stayed with Hazel and Jason, thinking that they would wake up soon. He kept shaking them, to no avail. Soon, he made a discovery.

They were never going to wake up.

He cried for them, for his parents and himself. Why didn't they wake up?

His tears suddenly stopped. He numbly stood up and searched the beach for a shell. A perfect one for his mother.

Even after what he had just witnessed, he still remembered not to break a promise. And he never did.


End file.
